Sore Itu di Rumah Mingyu dan Jisoo
by jels xf
Summary: Sore itu, ketika Jisoo yang belum mandi asik menggosok lehernya dengan scrub, dan Mingyu yang juga belum mandi tidak bisa fokus nonton kartun karena Jisoo yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menggosok leher dengan scrub. SEVENTEEN's fic. Mingyu x Joshua [MINSHUA] [MARRIED LIFE] [M] Hahahaha


Sore Itu di Rumah Mingyu dan Jisoo

.

.

.

Seventeen's Mingyu and Joshua \ Genre : Fluffy-lovey-dovey-sweety-creamy-puffy(?) \ Rate : T+ (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) \ Lenght : Ficlet \

ENJOY!

.

.

Sore itu, sekitar jam 5, Jisoo duduk di sofa merah depan TV. Nonton _Alice in Wonderland_ yang sedang tayang di salah satu stasiun TV. Duduk bersila, dan di atas meja di depannya, ada segelas jus _strawberry_ dingin. Pakai kaos putih dan celana pendek merah di atas lutut. Belum mandi.

Rumah sepi, memang biasa begitu, karena hanya ada dua penghuni disitu. Cuma ada Jisoo dan Mingyu.

Sayangnya, cowok tinggi yang dua bulan lalu datang ke rumah orang tua Jisoo untuk melamar anak semata wayang mereka itu, pergi ke minimarket sebrang, mau cari shampo, katanya. Jadi, rumah tambah sepi, karena hanya ada Jisoo.

Pintu rumah terbuka, Jisoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Mingyu dengan kantong plastik ukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Mingyu meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja depan TV, kemudian melepas jaket hitamnya. Cowok itu cuma pakai kaos biru dongker lengan pendek dan celana training hitam, yang detik berikutnya di tanggalkan juga bersama jaket hitam itu, sehingga menyisakan celana pendek, yang sama pendeknya dengan punya Jisoo, warna hitam. Kemudian duduk di kursi goyang sebelah sofa sambil meraih jus strawberry Jisoo.

"Jangan banyak-banyak. Ambil sendiri sana, kek," Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari TV, Jisoo menggerutu. "Pelit sekali si manis ini," Tau-tau tangan Mingyu sudah mengusap wajah Jisoo, sengaja menutupi mata cowok bermata kucing itu.

"Minggir, Kim!" Jisoo berseru sambil memindahkan tangan Mingyu dari wajahnya, sedangkan cowok satunya cuma tertawa ringan.

Jisoo mendesah kesal ketika film Alice dipotong oleh iklan salep panu. Kemudian cowok itu membuka bungkusan plastik di atas meja. "Katanya beli shampo?"

"Odol juga habis, dan sikat perlu diganti. Ada promo juga, beli satu pomade 75gram gratis pisau cukur serta _lotion_ -nya juga. Yasudah ku masukkan keranjang juga," Mingyu –masih-dengan-lancang- meraih jus punya Jisoo.

"Dasar boros! Kita kan gak setiap hari pakai pomade, dan buat apa pisau cukur? Kamu punya jenggot? Jangan beli barang sembarangan dong, Mingyu!" Jisoo marah karena Mingyu buang-buang uang saja. Mereka masih muda dan belum ada sehelai kumis atau jenggot tumbuh di wajah mereka, jadi pisau cukur itu pasti tidak berguna. Kalau pomade sih, kadang mereka masih pakai, tapi kan jarang-jarang juga.

"Mumpung promo, _babe,"_ Mingyu memelas, berharap Jisoo tidak menyerangnya dengan makian lagi. Tapi Jisoo malah membawa bungkusan itu ke kamar mandi, tanpa bersuara. Dan kembali bersama dengan _scrub_ dan sarung tangan warna hijau yang memang sepaket dengan scrub itu. "Liat-liat promonya juga, kalau promo sabun cuci beli dua gratis satu, sih, oke-oke aja. Karena kita memang butuh itu. Pomade dan pisau cukur buat apa?" Kemudian cowok itu duduk di sofa lagi, sambil bersila lagi. "Kok jus ku habis?" Cowok yang lebih kecil memandang cowok yang lebih tinggi. "SUDAH KU BILANG AMBIL SENDIRI SANA KIM MINGYU!" Akhirnya.

Mingyu cuma meringis, kemudian meraih gelas itu dan membawa ke dapur. "Susah banget dibilangi," Jisoo menggumam. Dibukanya tutup _scrub_ itu, dan mengambil sedikit menggunakan jarinya kemudian di oleskan ke daerah leher. Lalu digosok pake sarung tangan tadi. Sejak masih sekolah dulu, Ibu Jisoo sudah memberitahu anaknya untuk menjaga kebersihan. Jisoo sendiri suka yang bersih-bersih dan yang indah-indah. Dan melihat kulitnya putih bersih adalah suatu keindahan buat Jisoo. Jadi setiap seminggu sekali Jisoo menggosok badannya dengan _scrub_.

Mingyu kembali dengan segelas jus untuk Jisoo dan segelas lagi untuknya sendiri, kemudian duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Tahu tidak?"

"Tidak,"

"Dengarkan dulu!"

"Apa?"

"Seungkwan akan menikah," Mingyu meneguk jusnya. "Beneran?" Jisoo menoleh kepada Mingyu, masih menggosok daerah lehernya. Mingyu mengangguk. "Menikah dengan Vernon?" Jisoo tanya lagi, dan Mingyu mengangguk lagi. "Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mereka pacaran. Nikah dimana? Jeju?"

"Tidak, di Seoul. Resepsinya tanggal 14, di gedung dekat Bioskop itu," jawab Mingyu sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak bersama celana training di sofa lainnya. Kemudian merogoh saku jaket itu dan memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Jisoo.

Cowok manis itu menerima kertas warna putih tulang dengan hiasan pita emas itu dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya sibuk menggosok daerah bawah leher. "Bagus sekali undangannya. Cantik, sekaligus anggun, seperti Seungkwan,"

"Seungkwan itu cowok, Jo,"

Jisoo menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi. Namanya memang Jisoo, dan dia bekerja sebagai penulis dengan nama Joshua, dan Mingyu baru saja memanggil seorang penulis bernama Joshua. Jisoo bukan tidak suka, tapi tak biasanya Mingyu memanggilnya 'Jo'.

"Hanya ingin, dan panggilan itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja," Seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikian Jisoo, Mingyu bersuara sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Berarti minggu depan kita kondangan?"

"Tentu saja! Seungkwan juga mengundang Soonyoung dan Jeonghan," Mingyu mengambil remote TV dan mengganti _channel_ -nya. Jisoo mau protes, tapi Mingyu menahan protesnya. "Aku belum nonton TV sejak pagi, jadi gantian, oke!" Ditambah dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Jisoo. Kalau sudah begini, mana bisa Jisoo protes?

"Soonyoung datang dengan Jihoon, dan Jeonghan sudah pasti dengan Seungcheol," imbuh Mingyu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka apa kabar ya?" Jisoo meneruskan menggosok bawah lehernya. "Dengar-dengar Jeonghan hamil, tapi, entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti," Mingyu sandaran di sofa sambil nonton kartun.

Kartun?

"Baguslah kalau Jeonghan hamil, mereka sudah menikah satu tahun dan masih saja berdua di rumah. Kalau Soonyoung? Dia datang sama Jihoon kan? Aku kangen banget sama temanku yang mungil itu." Jisoo tersenyum sambil matanya menerawang jauh. Membayangkan bagaimana senangnya bertemu kawan lama. Jihoon itu kawan lama Jisoo di sekolah. Junior Jisoo sih, lebih tepatnya. Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihat Jisoo, tangannya merangkul pundak Jisoo. "Yang jelas, Jihoon masih sama mungilnya seperti dulu," kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Wonwoo? Dia datang tidak? Sayang sekali cowok seperti Wonwoo masih bujang," Jisoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu, kembali fokus menggosok bagian belakang lehernya. "Wonwoo datang, dan kenapa dia masih bujang karena seorang model sepertinya bakal repot kalau ketahuan punya pacar. Toh dia gak buru-buru nikah, gak kayak kamu," Mingyu menyentil hidung Jisoo, cowok yang lebih kecil cuma cemberut kemudian mencubit perut suaminya.

Suaminya? Atau Istrinya?

"Kamu juga mau-mau aja tuh diajak nikah cepet. Berarti kamu juga termasuk orang yang pengen buru-buru nikah," Jisoo masih mencubit perut, dan lengan Mingyu. Cowok yang lebih tinggi cuma meringis berusaha menghentikn Jisoo. "Kamu gak sabaran sih,"

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam. Jisoo sibuk menggosok dadanya sekarang, dan Mingyu sudah tidak bisa fokus nonton kartun. Gimana mau fokus kalau ada cowok manis yang kaosnya sudah gak karuan karena yang punya kaos sibuk nggosok dada serta lehernya.

Sore-sore begini, Jisoo yang manis, yang cuma pakai kaos longgar putih sama celana pendek merah, yang lagi nggosok lehernya, yang lagi duduk di samping Mingyu, yang belum mandi itu, bikin Mingyu gak bisa fokus nonton kartun.

"Mau aku gosokin lehernya?" Wajah Mingyu mendekat, tangannya meraih tangan kanan Jisoo yang lagi nggosok leher, kemudian tersenyum miring dan kelihatan gigi taringnya.

Mau gak ya?

Mau gak ya?

Jisoo cuma kedip-kedip aja. Mata kucingnya menatap mata Mingyu secara langsung. Sebenarnya dia gugup dengan jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Mingyu, dan sebenarnya cukup malu juga mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Jisoo," Nah, itu dia. Mingyu, yang lagi pegang tangan kanan Jisoo, yang cuma pakai kaos biru dongker dan celana pendek hitam, yang belum mandi, yang duduk di samping Jisoo, yang wajahnya deket banget sama Jisoo, bikin Jisoo cuma bisa nelen liur doang.

"Nggak," jawabnya sok santai. Padahal perasaan Jisoo udah gak karuan.

Dasar pengantin baru!

"Yakin?" Tau-tau, tangan Mingyu yang satunya sudah nemplok di pahanya Jisoo yang gak tertutup celana itu.

Jisoo sih, buka-buka aurat, Mingyu jadi tergoda dan kelepasan.

Tau-tau lagi, tangan Mingyu melepas sarung tangan yang Jisoo pakai dan meletakkannya di karpet. Mingyu dengan lihai, santai, tapi yakin, memposisikan Jisoo sehingga bisa menghadap ke arahnya.

Astaga, harus ya Mingyu jadi setampan itu dan bikin Jisoo gugup kayak gini?

"Mau apa?" Lagi-lagi, Jisoo mencoba untuk tetap kalem, dan menutupi gugupnya sebisa mungkin.

Tapi Mingyu cuma diam. Kedua tangan Mingyu naik ke kepala Jisoo, meraih wajah Jisoo dan mengelus pelan kedua pipi Jisoo yang sudah memerah. Kemudian mengecup kening Jisoo sekilas, dan kembali memandang wajah pasangan hidupnya.

"Kau punya mata yang cantik, Jisoo," Kemudian, Mingyu mencium kedua mata Jisoo yang sudah terpejam. Lalu kembali menatap matanya. "Juga hidung yang kecil," seperti yang sudah-sudah Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman di hidung Jisoo yang memang kecil.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu memandang wajah Suaminya yang memerah. Jisoo benar-benar sebuah keindahan tiada tara bagi Mingyu. Seseorang yang membuat Mingyu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan tetap memilikinya. Tak membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya. Jisoo benar-benar ingin Mingyu lindungi.

Kedua tangan cowok yang lebih tinggi beralih dari pipi menuju leher Jisoo, menempatkannya tepat di belakang leher –tengkuk- Jisoo.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Mingyu yang mencium Jisoo.

Ciuman lembut dan bukannya memaksa. Sentuhan kalem namun berani yang Jisoo suka. Lambat-lambat tapi yakin. Dan bukan ciuman yang menyakiti. Tidak pernah selama mereka bersama Mingyu mencium Jisoo secara kasar. Lelaki tinggi itu selalu memperlakukan Jisoo seperti suaminya adalah sebuah cangkang yang mudah retak.

Masih dengan sentuhan bibir yang lembut, namun dalam. Jisoo menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Melingkar di leher suaminya yang amat ia cintai. Sesekali mengelus rambut bagian bawah sang Suami. Jisoo sendiri, akan memberikan respon yang sama kalemnya dengan apa yang Mingyu berikan.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Mingyu yang mendorong Jisoo hingga cowok yang lebih pendek terbaring di atas sofa, dan Mingyu menindihnya. Ciuman mereka masih belum terlepas. Dengan kepala yang bergerak kesana, bergerak kesini. Miring sana, miring sini. Ditambah dengan tangan Mingyu yang sudah main-main dengan perut datar Jisoo.

Bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini, tapi tetap saja ada listrik yang menyengat keduanya. Listrik yang menjalar dari bagian pusar menuju seluruh tubuh.

Tangan Jisoo sudah tidak lagi melingkar di leher Mingyu, melainkan beralih ke punggung Suaminya. Mencoba meraih sesuatu yang dapat digenggam untuk menyalurkan perasaan luar biasa yang kini dirasakannya. Pasalnya, tangan Mingyu sudah masuk ke dalam kaos Jisoo dan keliaran kesana-kemari. Bibir Mingyu turun dari bibir Jisoo menuju leher Jisoo yang bersih. Aroma Jisoo saat ini adalah aroma lemon karena _scrub_ yang tadi dipakainya.

Dan Jisoo mencakar punggung Mingyu ketika cowok tinggi itu menghisap lehernya.

"Mingyu—"

Apa daya Jisoo kalau Mingyu sudah begini. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengikuti permainan Mingyu dan memberi respon kecil-kecilan.

Kasian kartun pinguin yang ada di TV, mereka harus liat adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Min—Aw! Stop!" Jisoo mulai meracau ketika Mingyu semakin menjadi-jadi dengan bermain di sekitar puting Jisoo.

Karena Mingyu sangat mencintai Jisoo dan ingin membahagiakan Jisoo. Serta tak ingin cowok manis itu pergi darinya, Mingyu berhenti. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Jisoo yang luar biasa indah tiada tara dengan wajah yang luar biasa memerah serta bibir basah dan liur dimana-mana. Belum lagi kaos putih-longgar nya yang sudah gak karuan. "Why?" adalah yang Mingyu keluarkan dari mulutnya. Jisoo tidak menjawab, tapi malah terengah-engah.

"Jangan melakukannya disini, aku tidak mau ruang tamu kotor. Lagipula aku mau mandi," ucapnya kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu dari atasnya, kemudian berdiri. Tapi Mingyu menarik tangannya sehingga Jisoo terduduk lagi.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya disini?"

Jisoo menggeleng. Mingyu menatapnya lekat, tapi Jisoo malah minum jus yang tinggal setengah gelas itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan di kamar mandi!"

Jisoo tersedak, tapi gak sampe batuk-batuk. Matanya membelalak ke arah Mingyu.

"Ayo, cinta!"

Mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya begitu, Jisoo mau muntah.

Muntah?

Apa Jisoo hamil?

Enggak!

" _You better call me Jo_ ,"

" _Alright,_ Jo."

Jisoo dan Mingyu saling lihat, kemudian keduanya tersenyum kecil, lama-lama jadi senyuman lebar, dan malah ketawa.

"Jadi. . .?"

Mingyu menunggu jawaban Jisoo.

"Gendong aku," Nah, Mingyu suka gak tahan sama mata Jisoo yang emang udah kayak kucing tapi malah di imut-imutkan seperti sekarang ini. Bibirnya ikut-ikutan lagi.

Mingyu menyambar bibir itu dengan ciuman singkat, kemudian segera mengangkat Jisoo dan menggendongnya di pundak.

Dipikir Jisoo karung beras apa?

Yang romantis dikit, kek!

Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya. Membuat tidak seorangpun bisa masuk dan mengintip.

Termasuk, aku dan kalian, para pembaca.

Sore itu, di Rumah Mingyu dan Jisoo, yang punya rumah lagi main di kamar mandi, sampai matahari sudah pulang ke peraduannya.

Esok hari ketika Jisoo diantar Mingyu menemui seorang editor di kantor tempat Jisoo kerja, cowok manis itu ditanya oleh editor tersebut.

"Lehermu ramai sekali, Jisoo."

Mingyu mencoba menahan tawanya, sedangkan Jisoo cuma terenyum kikuk sambil menginjak kaki Mingyu. Si editor malah tersenyum lebar ke arah Jisoo.

.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

APA APAAN SIH INI?

DUH.. MAAF YA...

Sebenarnya, apa yang aku angan-angankan tidak seperti ini, tapi malah jadi begini.

Awalnya, pas sore-sore, aku melakukan aktifitas seperti Jisoo di depan rumah. Sore-sore, anginnya semilir, aku nggosok leherku pake lulur bengkoang, eh, malah kepikiran bikin MarriedLife!MinShua. Dan jadinya malah ini. Haha! Aku merasa kasian sama kartun pinguin di bawah umur yang tidak berdosa itu, dia harus nonton adegan tidak senonoh.

Sayang banget ya, Mingyu nutup pintu kamar mandinya, kita jadi gak bisa masuk dan lihat deh :'v

Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri itu MinShua ngapain di kamar mandi, oke?

Yang jelas, itu lehernya Jisoo jadi ramai banget wkwkw

DAN MAAF YA KALO JATOHNYA GAK HOT DAN BIASA AJA AKU YANG CUMA KOTORAN RAMBUT HOSHI INI BISA APA HUHUHU ;-;

Aku. . . . Cuma. . . . Kotoran rambut. . . . Hoshi. . . . (._.)

Tapi kalian harus tetap review, oke?

Review.

Review!

REVIEW!

HAHAHA.

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
